Image capturing devices are used to capture images and/or videos of its surroundings. They may be used to capture special moments, sporting events, concerts, etc. Image capturing devices may be preconfigured with particular capture settings. The preconfigured capture settings may not be individualized for each user of the device. Configuration may take place through manual manipulation by the user. Adjustment of capture settings may impact the tone, hue, exposure level, sharpness, depth of field, frame rate, resolution, color depth, and/or other aspects of images and/or videos.